Don't leave me brother
by The fourth Bionic
Summary: After an accident, Chase is close to death and Bree is willing to do anything to save her little brother. Brotherly love! No Brase.
1. Chapter 1

**I was listening to a sad piano melody when I decided to write this story. I hope that you like it. Believe me, you are going to cry.**

Standing there him watching him was nothing. The hardest thing was touching him. He felt cold. His pulse was barely there. How Marcus could do that? How could he drop him of that bridge? My brother's life depended on that stupid surgery. What if something went wrong? What if I didn't see him again? I could not lose him. I just couldn't. Fortunately, Adam was there to comfort me. He held my hand tight and told me not to worry because he was a fighter. He knew how to win this battle. He was smart after all.

I was thinking the whole incident when Mr. Davenport burst in the waiting room. "What happened?" he cried.  
"Giselle brought Marcus back to life and made him attack us. Bree and I managed to destroy some parts of him but Chasey was unlucky. Marcus threw him of the bridge into the sea." Adam answered hugging me.  
"Oh my God. What did the doctors say?" he asked.  
"Not much. His entire bionic infrustracture is destroyed. He will have to undergo surgery in order for his chip to be fixed." I answered. Mr. Davenport looked at me shocked. He sat on the chair next to me trying to hold his tears.

I remembered when Chase was eight and hurt his head on the wall. I made a promise back then. I would not let anyone and anything to harm him. I failed to that. I betrayed my own brother. My own blood. All these years, that I laughed at him with Adam was because deep in my heart, I knew it. He was not offended. He liked it, getting attention from his siblings. I wondered what he might thinking as long as he was sleeping. I had to do something to help him. Keep him company. Then it hit me.

I stood up, running away from my brother and father. I went to that bridge. The bridge of fear and panic. I stood on he edge looking down at the cold water. If I jumped, I would have a chance to see my brother again. I did not care if I died, I would see Chase again. I would be able to make him return back to our family. Without second thought, I jumped. I could feel the water getting into my lungs but I didn't mind. I would be free. Soon darkness overcame me.

I opened my eyes finding myself in the hospital. I was not lying on a bed though. I did not feel any pain. I looked around and saw doctors coming inside carrying a strecher with someone on it. From what I could see, it must be me. Mr. Davenport and Adam got out and faced me crying. I heard the doctors telling them to wait. They were crying like crazy. Someone else was crying too. I turned my head and spotted my brother lying down on the floor. "Chase?"I yelled. He turned and faced me. "Bree, what are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to see you."  
"Are you insane? Do you have any idea what did you just do? You broke our family apart. Why Bree? Why?" He screamed like crazy. It was the first time,I saw ChI ase like that. He did not seem neither afraid nor dissapointed.  
"I could not feeling your pain, man. I wanted to make sure that you are alright."  
"I am fine. What happened to me was an accident. Accidents happen all the time, Bree. You have to go back. You have to tell them that it's nice here. Please."  
"No, I can't leave you now." I said and felt myself fading. "Chase, what's going on?" I asked panicked.  
"Oh no! You must be dying. Or coming back to life. Bree be strong. They can't lose two members of this family."  
"What? No?" I felt myself fainting more. Once again darkness.

 **I hope that you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes when a light blinded me. My vision was still blur. My head felt a bit dizzy. As soon as my vision was cleared, I faced . No. Why Mr. Davenport was there? That meant, I was alive. I failed my brother once was too awful to be true. Unfortunately it was. I looked around and noticed that I was in a room. A nice room. Blue walls with flowers painted on them. Really peculiar for a hospital. "Dad?" I managed to speak out.  
"Hey, Bree. How do you feel?" He asked me while stroking my hair.  
"Good." My voice was a bit sore but I did not care. My first preoccupation was the condition of my little brother.  
"Chase?" When he heard my brother's name, his face saddened. "Chase is in surgery. The doctors said it will take long."  
I buried my head in the pillow trying not to cry. Then I remembered the last words of Chase. "They can't lose two members of this family." Chase knew he was going to die. That's why he told me that. I felt myself drifting out of consciousness. I was too tired, I guess. My eyes were closed in no time. I felt dad kissing my forehead and them I got lost in the world of dreams.

I found myself in the hospital hall again. This time I was like a ghost. I could see people but they could not see me. I outfaced Chase. "Chase?" I yelled. He turned back and approached me as he was trying to keep himself from falling. Falling? He started to become a ghost like me. He finally made it to my side. "Sorry for yelling at you before. I was nervous. You did not deserve to die because of me."  
"Oh Chasey, I did for you. I love you." He smiled. Then he grabbed my hand and darkness overcame us.

A couple of seconds later, I found myself on our lab. Two little kids were there. A boy and a girl. From what it seemed, the girl held the boy in her arms. His head was bleeding and she was trying to stop it and make him by boosting his confidence with words. I realized that they were Chase and me. "Are we..." Before I could finish my sentence, he nodded. It was the day that I gave him my promise. I felt kind of bad and he seemed to have noticed that because he hugged me. "Don't worry sister. I am alright. You see, this world had no pain, no evil. It's really nice."  
"Chase, don't go. Mr. Davenport needs you, Adam, Leo, Tasha need you. I need you."  
"Bree it's not permanent. I will not let you down. I might not be the same when I come back but at least we will be together. You, me,Adam and Leo will be fine." With that my world went dark again.

I felt someone talking to me. I opened my eyes. It was Leo. He was talking about some video games. It was the first time I enjoyed his little speech.  
"Hey." I told him quietly. His face seemed sad. "Leo what's going on?" He cracked a smile. A fake smile.  
"Leo, what's going on?" I asked panicked. "Where are Adam and Mr. Davenport?" I cried. He looked at me intensively. There was a moment of silence between us. The door broke it. It was Mr. Davenport. "Dad, what is going on?" He looked down on the floor.  
"He is out of surgery. He is fine." I sighed in relief. "However..." I panicked again.  
"However, his damage was so big that they could not fix his nerve system. His legs are totally useless." No, no, no. My brother will never walk again. It's all my fault. If I had supersped to save him from Marcus, none of these would have happened.  
"Can I see him?" I asked. Dad nodded politely.

As I was about to insert Chase's room, a wave of dizziness crossed through my head and I stumbled. Fortunately Adam caught me in time. "Are you okay?" he asked. I smiled at him. He took it as a yes and we walked through our brother's room. He was lying there in the same position as before. Only now he had an extra tube connected to his mouth in order to breath. I stared at him. He might be in pain physically, but mentally his mind was clear and free. He looked like an angel on these white sheets that covered him. I sat next to him, smiling.  
"Why do you smile Bree?" Adam asked.  
"Because no matter what happens to him, he will be fine. He promised. He won't let us down."


	3. Chapter 3

I watched him as he was sleeping peacefully on his bed. It'd been two days and Chase had not woken up yet. The doctors said it was a side effect of the surgery but I was still worried. As for me I was totally fine. When Mr. Davenport asked what happened back then, I lied to him. I said that I was looking for Marcus when I stumbled and fell. I didn't know if he believed me. I didn't care either. I tried to imagine how Chase was going to react when he would wake up and figure out that he could not walk anymore. Millions of images crossed my mind. Of course his real reaction was painful for all of us.

I was stroking my brother's hair when he started opening his eyes. He eyeslids slashed opened and looked up at the ceiling, then at me. He smiled.  
"Chase. I am here."  
"Bree, what happened?" he asked.  
"You don't remember?"  
"No. I remember Marcus and the bridge... and then... darkness." he tried to sit up but couldn't.  
"Don't. You had a surgery. You need to stay down." He smiled. I accidently put my hand on his left leg.  
"Bree, Bree..." he said panicked.  
"What is it?" I replied pretending to be unaware of his problem.  
"My legs, I can't feel my legs." Chase shouted and started crying. Tears streamed down his face. "You knew about it right?" He screamed. I just nodded. I was not in a position to asnwer. "Get out." he yelled.  
"Chase... I."  
"Get out. NOW!" He yelled again. As a result, I exited the room crying.

I sat on a chair outside his room sobbing. Some minutes later, Mr. Davenport, Leo and Adam appeared in front of me. "Bree what happened to you?" Adam asked and sat next to me. I could not speak. The only word I managed to take out was Chase.  
"What happened to Chase? Is he..." Mr. Davenport asked panicked.  
"No, he woke up and found out about his legs. He started accussing of not telling him anything. So, he yelled at me and dissipated me." I leaned on my brother's shoulder and cried more.

After a couple of minutes, Mr. Davenport grabbed my hand and we inserted Chase's room violently. I noticed his eyes. They were read. He must had been crying for long. "Chase, why did you hurt your sister's feelings?" Mr. Davenport asked not yelling. Chase looked at him furious. "Because she didn't lied to me."  
"She did not lie to you. She did not want to worry you. Chase, you have to understand."  
"Understand what? I can't walk and you defend Bree."  
"She almost die."  
"So did I. But you don't care about me. You never considered me as your child. To you I was only a Bionic leader. Nothing else. I bet now, you are going to dump me. Right?" I could not stand at my brother's words. I stood up, went closer to his bed and started yelling. "Do you know why I almost die? Because I fell off the bridge to find you." Mr. Davenport looked at me with anger and worry at the same time. "I found you, talked to you but I bet you don't remember anything. Alright Chase, I am sorry that I tried to save you. I am sorry that I almost die because of you. I am sorry for being your sister." With that I supersped outside.

I didn't know what happened next. Chase hurt my feelings. I knew he was upset about the whole thing but it was not appropriate to yell at me. I went to that bridge again. I looked at the people who were crossing it. Beautiful couples, families etc. Suddenly, I stared as I saw a girl rolling the bridge with her handicapp brother. I burst into tears. I just yelled at my little brother. I almost lost him and I was mean. I had to go back I had to fix everything.


	4. AN

**Author's Note**

 **Guys, I am deeply sorry to announce you that I won't be able to write for a while because I had an accident last night and I think I broke my left hand. I am so sad about this. I hope that you understand! I love you all!**

 **#TheFourthBionic**


	5. Chapter 4

My heart dropped when I approached the hospital main entrance. " _How am I going to face Chase after what I said to him?"_ I though as I opened the door. I inserted the elevator and pressed the button to the second floor. I felt weird. I felt like something awful had happened.

My suspicions came true as soon I faced Mr. Davenport's face. He had tears in his eyes. He was sitting on a chair holding a cup of coffee. I sat next to him. "Mr. Davenport, is everything alright?" I asked.

"Bree, you have to stay strong."

"What's going on? You're scaring me."

"After you left, Chase and I had a talk. I told him about the accident but he panicked. He tried to stand up and feel on the floor. As a result, he hit his head. He is sleeping now. However, the doctors said that if he continues like that, he will have to go in a clinic."

In the hearing of that, I gasped. Chase was not crazy. He just had to face his problem. I was the only one who could help him. Without replying to my uncle, I headed to my brother's room. I went inside and grabbed a chair which was next to the door. I tilted my head to the bed and noticed his forehead. There was a big plaster on it. I sat there, examining him.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. Before his try to speak, I starting talking. "I am sorry. I am so sorry. I know I was mean to you. I did not mean anything from what I mentioned before. I love you Chase."

He stared at me for few minutes. "It's okay." He answered and looked at the ceiling.

"Chase, can we talk?" I asked politely rubbing his shoulder.

"Talk about what? The fact that I am useless? That I won't be able to come in missions again? That you and Adam will see me like I am a baby?" He started crying.

I empathized him. I tried to convince him that everyone would have the same attidute as before. He was not listening of course. He cried and cried until there were no tears left. I climbed the bed and hugged him. "Shh, you will be okay!"

"No! I am done as a hero, as a human, as a person. I heard Mr. Davenport saying that they are going to get me in a clinic. Maybe it's the best for all of us."

"Chase! Do you hear what you say? You have fight it. No one gives up in these moments. You should believe in a miracle. I am sure that you will walk again soon. I will help you with that. I will never leave you. I promise."

"Thanks." He whispered and fell asleep in my arms.

After almost two hours, he was still asleep but I had to go home to get some energy from my capsule. I slowly stood up and exited the room. Only Adam was there.

"Hey." He said.

I waved my hand at him.

"How is he?" He asked in concern.

"I managed to calm him down. He needs us more than ever, Adam. We have to do something."

He nodded without talking. I knew he was not in a position to think but we had to find a solution to our problem.

I was downstairs in my capsule sleeping when I heard a weird noise. I immediately woke up and scanned the place around me. Nothing seemed to be strange so I returned to my peaceful sleep. The noise was heard again.

"Whoever it is, cut it out." I yelled thinking that could be one of my brothers. Then I remembered. Leo was with Tasha on a trip and Adam in the hospital. I exited my 'bed' and walked in the lab.

"Hello Bree." I heard a familiar voice.

"You. I am going to kill you. My brother will never walk again because of you." I screamed as I was ready to attack him.

"Poor Bree. You brother will never move again. Or talk. Or wake up."

"What did you do to him?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"The same thing that will happen to you."

Before I try to react, I felt myself being thrown on the ground and everything went black.

 **What happened to Bree? Where are Adam and Mr. Davenport? Is Chase dead or alive? Stay tuned and find out!**


	6. AN 2

Hello guys!I am going through a lot these days, I was in the hospital, I am bedridden and I can't upload my stories at the moment. I hope you understand! :)

I'll be back as soon as I recover.

I love you all!

~The Fourth Bionic~


End file.
